pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars
Cars is a movie made by PIXAR in 2006. It is about a rookie racing car named Lightning McQueen who wants to win the Piston Cup, but gets lost in the Radiator Springs, a town on the scenic Route 66. Story The last race of the Piston Cup car season ends in a three-way tie between retiring veteran Strip "The King" Weathers (Richard Petty), perennial runner-up and dirty fighter Chick Hicks (Michael Keaton), and the self-centered rookie Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson). A tiebreaker race is scheduled for one week later at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Lightning, eager to start practice in California as soon as possible in order to become Piston Cup champion and take The King's place as the sponsored car of the lucrative Dinoco team, pushes his driver Mack to travel all night long. Mack (John Ratzenberger) tries to avoid falling asleep, but becomes a victim of a gang of reckless street racers, subsequently causing the sleeping Lightning to roll out of the back of the truck unnoticed. Waking up in traffic, Lightning speeds off to find Mack, but mistakes a waste disposal tractor-trailer for Mack, becomes lost and ends up in the run-down town of Radiator Springs. A mishap with the local sheriff (Michael Wallis) causes Lightning to inadvertently tear up the town's main road. Lightning is promptly arrested, then tried the next day by the town's judge and doctor, Doc Hudson (Paul Newman) who at first wants him to leave Radiator Springs immediately; but at the insistence of local lawyer Sally Carrera (Bonnie Hunt), Doc instead sentences him to repave the road. McQueen initially tries to rush through the job, but makes a sloppy, bumpy mess of the road and is forced to start over again. As the days pass, he becomes friends with many of the townsfolk, and learns that Radiator Springs was once a popular stopover along Route 66. However, the construction of interstate 40 had caused cars to bypass the town to save 10 minutes of driving, thus causing many of the businesses and residents to leave. McQueen also discovers that Doc is actually the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, a three-time Piston Cup champion who was forced out of sight after a serious racing accident ended his career over 50 years ago. Encouraged by his new friends and a countryside cruise with Sally, McQueen successfully completes the road and spends an extra day in town, visiting the local shops to outfit himself with new tires and equipment. That night, Mack and the media converge on the town, having been tipped off by Doc as to Lightning's whereabouts, and Lightning reluctantly sets off for California. Sally is upset with Doc for thinking only of himself, and the other townsfolk are saddened to see McQueen go. As they retire to their homes, the town's neon is turned off, and as the town returns to its previous quietness, Doc realizes just how much that McQueen meant to the town. As the tie-breaker race begins, McQueen's thoughts keep drifting back to Radiator Springs and he is distracted from performing well. However, he is surprised to discover that his new friends have come along to serve as his pit crew, with Doc — once again outfitted in his old racing colors — as his crew chief. Heartened by their presence and Guido's incredible pit stop speed, and using tricks he learned during his time among them, McQueen is able to counter Hicks' dirty driving tactics and take the lead of the race. On the final lap, Hicks, fed up with being seen as the perennial loser, purposely rams The King, causing him to veer off the track and end up in a terrible wreck as deadly as the one that ended the career of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. Lightning sees the King wreck out, and stops just short of the finish line, letting Chick win. Lightning thinks back to Doc's career-ending shunt, then backs up to push The King the rest of the way across the line so he can finish his last race and retire with dignity. Chick's win is rejected and booed off the awards ceremony stage, his Piston Cup victory hollow and meaningless, while Lightning is praised by The King and his wife, Dinoco, the press and the crowd. The King is given as the winner. Lightning is offered the Dinoco sponsorship but turns it down, saying that he would rather stay with the team that brought him this far. Lightning returns to Radiator Springs and decides to move his team's headquarters there, helping to revitalize the town and its businesses, much to the pleasure of his new friends. Voice cast *Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy: Mater *Michael Keaton: Chick Hicks *Richard Petty: The King *Paul Newman: Doc Hudson *Bonnie Hunt: Sally Carrera *Cheech Marin: Ramone *Tony Shalhoub: Luigi *Michael Wallis: Sheriff *George Carlin: Fillmore *Paul Dooley: Sarge *Jenifer Lewis: Flo *Guido Quaroni: Guido *John Ratzenberger: Mack *Katherine Helmond: Lizzie *Joe Ranft: Red, Jerry Recycled Batteries Sequel Cars 2 will be released on June 24, 2011. Category:Movies